


Pussy Foot

by Komorebi8



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komorebi8/pseuds/Komorebi8
Summary: “一直都很乖，不用喝酒也是。”
Relationships: Fearless | Lee Eui-Seok/Fleta | Kim Byung-Sun, Fearless | Lee Eui-Seok/Fleta | Kim Byung-Sun/Mano | Kim Dong-Gyu, Fleta | Kim Byung-Sun/Mano | Kim Dong-Gyu
Kudos: 7





	Pussy Foot

**Author's Note:**

> **警告：醉酒梗以及3P；请确认能够接受再继续阅读**
> 
> BGM: [Liz On Top Of The World - Jean Yves Thibaudet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IISaqrS_XpQ)

没想到李義奭会突然从房间出来，金炳善把手上的东西藏在沙发抱枕后面，保持着坐在茶几前的姿势问他怎么突然打算这个点出门。

“只是约了顿酒，”李義奭走过来，低头给了他一个吻，睫毛在这样亲昵的举动间轻轻颤动，金炳善可能是在沙发上趴了会儿，头发有些乱糟糟地，干脆伸出手去理了理，“一个人在家没问题吗？”

“还好。”那人闭着眼睛，眼珠子在薄薄地皮肤下滚动，那些发丝挠得有些痒。眼睛微微睁开一丝，看见李義奭那一看就是要大喝一顿的架势，香水是上次他们一起出门自己给挑的，厚重的木质香味绕在鼻子周围，温暖又安定。头发被理好了，他从下至上看着李義奭，漂亮又无辜：

“要去多久？”

上目线勾得人一瞬间想要放弃出门的念头，想要彻底和他待在这一隅空间里拥抱，稍迟了点的回答糊在重新相贴的嘴唇间，融化在被舌尖撩拨过的齿面上。乖乖张着嘴巴呢，被舔到上颚时甚至颤了一下，下巴靠着手带来的外力被抬得更高，是种献祭的姿态。空气被一丝丝抽走的感觉不好受，但是李義奭控制着他，让他的睫毛也被沾湿，那种交融黏腻的水声攥住他的神经，揉进他的大脑里。

突然被放开了， 拇指腹柔柔带过他的眼下颧骨乃至下唇，两瓣唇被外力分开时发出轻轻的清脆又短暂的一声响，呼唤起来浓烈的黑，就在对方眼里起了风暴。李義奭对他笑笑，很快就走去玄关开始穿鞋，倒腾了一阵子，沾着沙石的鞋底在大理石地板上磨出有些刺耳的声音。茶几前的人低着头，略长的刘海遮住了眼睛，腿被压得有些发麻。随着皮革落地的声音，没多久后眼前的地毯又被踩住，金炳善有些不解地抬起了头。

好像有些难为情，视线在一旁的沙发上停留了许久才与他重新对视：

“不然…一起去吧，炳善。”

-

金东奎在自己身边坐下的时候，他才反应过来李義奭和金东奎两个人大概早就是酒友了，这家鸡尾酒吧要比当初他去美国比赛前与朋友一起学喝酒的那种酒馆不一样。酒馆人声交杂锅物沸腾滚烫，烧酒瓶被扭开的清脆声音会伴着朋友劝他再喝一杯的声音一同引导他进入某种兴奋热烈的情绪下，尽管喝了三杯多一点点就开始头晕犯困，但按照之后送自己回家的朋友的回忆，大抵酒品也是很好的。

不像现在，金炳善从不懂去寻求某种自己热爱的音乐风格，随意找来歌单，像进入梦幻世界的爱丽丝一样，一首一首地经历着惊喜抑或是惊吓。但爵士乐暧昧又温和，这整个酒吧的氛围像是要滴出水，带着霓虹灯交错映衬的夜色下港口吹来的湿润海风。他看了看这个小圆桌上的一朵插花，昏暗灯光下李義奭递来的一本由胶片照片印制成的相册，不太明白是什么意思。

“是酒单，”这家酒吧的另一位常客撑着下巴笑着挑挑眉示意他翻页看看照片的后面，果不其然写着不一样的，一杯酒的故事，“很有趣，对吧？”

“我不知道点什么好。”

“那就喝柠檬水。”眼前的相册被拿开，金东奎从善如流地为自己点了酒，也不忘他的柠檬水，接着李義奭也点了。  
顿时有些面上烧得慌，其实能喝一点的，他觉得鸡尾酒大抵不会和烧酒那样味道刺激怪异又难以下咽，并且还醉得快。可是服务生已经走去吧台示意出单，顿时让金炳善神色有些慌忙，可是手被握住，李義奭揉弄着他的手，那种细微的摩擦感带走了他的注意力：

“等我的酒上来，你尝一下，没关系的话再点。”

于是乖乖抱着冰凉的柠檬水小口嘬着，其实这家酒吧的薯条很好吃，他偶尔会放空自己，嚼着那些混合着黑胡椒盐的淀粉。柠檬水送来得太快了，都怪制作方法太过简单，这种不太平衡想法在另外两个人的酒上来时变得愈发强烈，精致漂亮，还有不一样的装点。这时金东奎问他柠檬水怎么样，他倒是觉得所有酒吧的柠檬水不该会有什么太大的差别，就抿嘴点了点头表示这还好。

“柠檬水也经常会被用来做鸡尾酒的，”那人笑着看他，又看看李義奭，“鸡尾酒就是混合起来会非常奇妙梦幻的东西。”

和李義奭交往的事情，金东奎也是知情者之一，原因是某次意外撞见两个人在接吻，不过没有声张。是后来李義奭举着ins私信和他说东奎好像看到了，金炳善才知道原来被人看见了。李義奭很享受和自己接吻，每次都会细密地温柔地抱着他抑或是压住他，也不曾让金炳善觉得不适过。哪怕是被压在电竞椅上亲吻到有些忘我甚至起了点正常反应的时候，也会松开他，就那样盯着有些泛起粉色的脸颊看了一会儿，然后走进洗手间。

真的很温柔，金炳善想着，左手仿佛还留着刚才握住他的李義奭手心的热度，这样的认知让他连忙双手相扣，温润柔软，而右手的食指和拇指却捻起一块皮肤，指甲掐得陷了进去。

这种环境其实很好聊，虽然在很隐蔽的角落，但隔了几桌的女孩还是给他们送酒，金东奎举起送来的漂亮酒杯笑了笑便转回头，脸上早没有别的表情，只是示意话题继续。而另一位酒鬼点的大概都是高度数的酒，金炳善凑近一些能闻到那个杯子里冲鼻的酒香与香料香，李義奭看他像猫，大手覆盖在裸露的后颈上摩挲，问他要尝一尝吗。

点头后就换来了含着一口温热的调酒的吻，知道对方大抵是喝得有些许兴头在，可是这种灯影交错间又有谁会在意这一个小角落桌边的亲昵，更不顾另一位旁观者好整以暇的姿态，闭眼就接受了新的一场空气的游走。

那酒正如所想一般烈，辛辣，带着苦香的佐料味，像药一样有些慢慢地开始试图蚕食麻痹他的神经。唾液是温热的，酒也是，李義奭像这杯酒，直接又不容拒绝地让他把那口酒连同相融的唾液一同吞进喉咙，余光看见金东奎也在偏头喝着那高脚浅口杯里的酒液，可是好像在盯着自己。他和李義奭终于分开时更觉得喉咙烧得慌，下一秒嘴里被喂进来一勺巧克力慕斯，李義奭说这本来就是要一起吃的。

“好甜。”

一旁过来续小食的法国籍服务生围观到了这场热吻的结尾，带着笑过来拿走他面前吃空的薯条杯，又换了杯新的上来。金东奎和他说了些什么，金炳善喝着柠檬水看见服务生又走去了吧台，带着酸涩感的水把刚刚那股辛辣感终于压下去，但没过多久自己面前就放下来一杯酒。

很可爱，圆形的杯子安稳放在白色的糖沙堆上，听见服务生说这是今日的特调，才反应过来这是自己的酒。乳白色的调制酒，插着一根吸管，喝起来有椰子的味道，量似乎还很大。

“炳善慢点喝吧，哪怕这很好喝，”李義奭说，“不然我和东奎一会儿要拿你怎么办。”

可是真的很好喝，像是着了魔一样，那种微微辛辣地带着椰子与奶味的液体在口腔里打转后又溜进喉咙，连着心脏一起在烧。不知道这是种怎样的快乐，单纯到不可思议的快乐，大抵嗜酒之人就是为了这般心情付出金钱与时间，金炳善也觉得似乎不需要再担心任何事了，整个地球上就好像剩下他自己，和这种藏匿不住的温暖尖锐的快乐。

“那可是有牛奶和伏特加。”

带着白兰地与顿加豆的味道，那只手抚摸着他的脸，手腕上留下的香气醇厚，他知道那不是李義奭，但也这样乖乖地不动了。

“好乖，喝了酒就会这么乖吗？”

“一直都很乖，不用喝酒也是。”

一只手指沾上了巧克力慕斯抹在他的唇上，金炳善下意识伸舌头去舔，嘴唇和那个指尖上的都被他舔干净，李義奭用另一只手揉了揉他的脑袋，又听见金东奎问他：“还好吗？”

他点点头又摇摇头，肩膀靠得离李義奭近了些，抓住了那只依旧留恋在自己脸颊旁的手。

坐回了沙发上时，金炳善已经有些踩在棉花地上的晕眩感了，他该听话，该乖一点的，不能喝那么多那么快。金东奎提议干脆在他们家里续第二摊，毕竟两个人抬着另一个大男人回家也够大费周折，彻底失去了重新出门的想法。帮沙发上的人脱外套的李義奭只是顿了顿，便喊金东奎一起去拿酒，金炳善迷迷糊糊地待在那儿不动，但听见两个人时不时传来的谈话声也感觉得到似乎去得有些久，天花板上顶灯刺目，他用力闭了闭酸胀的眼睛，受到刺激的眼角处落了一滴眼泪下去。

金东奎端着一杯酒走过来的时候，他几近睡了过去，透明的酒杯里浸着一块柠檬角，想起来什么，金炳善说那是柠檬水，而另一个人走过来告诉他这是酒。

“对，但只是酒混了柠檬水。”

他们问自己要不要喝，而那种无边际的快乐又在吸引他回头再度浸入，这样下去会有新的，更极端的幸福感，他听见自己的大脑这么说。

于是他接过来，酒喝完，吻也来了。

酒精把他变得迟钝，泡得柔软，金东奎把他抱着吻，那种侵略感总是让人有些害怕，手无措地不知道该放在哪里。脸被捧着，细碎地落下零星爱意积攒，让他带着呼之欲出地什么又试图回避，而背后在动作间靠上熟悉的怀里，连手也被握住，带来襟前一同解开纽扣。

这变得很难，因为被吻到涎液也从嘴角流下，金炳善发出小动物一样可怜的哼唧声，身后的李義奭听到后笑了一下，从未听见他这样笑过，像落石一样低沉地在鼓膜上敲打。指尖被捏着，肉被甲缘陷进去带来些微痛意，自己的手被带着钻进解开的衣襟间，那一点被触碰上的时候几乎令人羞耻得要哭出来。但李義奭不放过他，让金炳善在快要令人失神的亲吻间也无法彻底沉浸，胸口传来的快感尖锐又直接，会扯得有些疼，让他忍不住直起腰，却把自己更加送入虎口。

非得这样吗，感到自己的灵魂被分成零散的好多瓣，用酒精浸泡用触摸粘连，会成为他们两个想要的样子。这种认知让这具身体的主人发出了一声微不可闻地悲鸣，痛苦却又幸福。

被松开的他忍不住和身后扶着自己的人撒娇说身体不太妙，被李義奭有些颤抖着的唇吻上胸膛的皮肤，也许是想这样对待他太久了，而金东奎的手掌轻易就把他的皮带解开，他太瘦了，这实在不是什么有难度的事情。手掌隔着内裤包裹住他，金炳善的舌头在刚才的吻里折磨得发麻，只会发出叹息声。

倒在金东奎的腿上时，从自己的裤子里拿出来的手带着些腥膻的液体抹在了他的脸上，被空调的冷风吹着有些冰凉。其实温度开得有些过低，裤子被李義奭脱下叠好时被冻得瑟缩了一下，衬衫下摆遮住了弄湿的内裤那块，却又被李義奭的手撩开。想要伸出手遮住些什么，后脑勺的头发却被轻攥住，他有些艰难地看着对自己笑的人，在裤链拉开的声响里了解到了某些信号，听话得很，被勃起的头部划过脸侧时也没有躲开。

金东奎放进他嘴里时，看见他顺从地含住并且无师自通地吮吸吞咽，大抵是被酒精控制得彻底，五感被蒙蔽大半，触觉被放大到最大。滚烫的柱体压着他的舌面，金炳善的嘴巴太小，包裹感极其强烈。被服务的人满意地揉揉他的头发，李義奭看见这个动作低低地警告了一声别吓着他，而金东奎拿开了放在乖乖为自己口交的人后脑勺上的手，伸到沙发靠枕后面摸索着什么朝他丢了过来。李義奭接来手里才发现是瓶润滑，联想到下午出门前发生的事情，那种抑制许久的狂喜与其他一些情绪有些张牙舞爪地散开。他喊了一下金炳善，醉得不甚清醒人听见了下意识想抬头回应却被手压制住，顶部戳弄着他的喉管，在黏腻的混合的液体与软肉间划弄出伴着些微干呕的暧昧声响。好多唾液兜不住要流出来，生理反应性的吞咽带来的挤压感显然让金东奎舒服得要命：

“不摸摸他吗？”

李義奭打开盖子往自己手里倒了点，等了一会儿想让液体不是那么冰，他看见金炳善依旧穿着白色袜子的脚有些难耐地蹬在茶几边，连地毯都被蹭得反复略有起伏，和他顺着身上人的手部动作吞咽男人阴茎的脑袋一样。扒开内裤边把手上的液体覆上去，指头曲起来在周围打转的动作就让金炳善受不了地在获得呼吸权利时能够略微地用乱挥的手表示抗拒，金东奎替他擦掉嘴边的液体又送回他嘴里，说炳善明明很幸福，为什么这样呢。

我为什么这样呢，李義奭的手指在后方扩张时，金炳善也满脑子都是这个问题。信任与托付感相辅相成，他事实上头回选择了遵从自己的内心，抑或是遵从自己的欲望，在一两年前经历过的负担与孤独感被李義奭亲手剥离他的周围，如今金东奎也为他注入满满地充实与极致的快乐。他被抓着双手陷入这场泥沼一样的逃亡，也许梦与世界都交融，而他与梦也在接吻。

那种美妙感像是晨曦与薄雾间朝他有太阳走近，剔除掉怯意与迷茫，将温暖与幸福感填补进他的那道漏走许多东西的豁口，像是人偶有了心脏像是雕塑获得生命。

被填满了，他任由带着滑腻的柱体蹭弄在自己脸颊，热度来得温柔轻缓又饱胀，李義奭按着他没有多余脂肪的腹部，那里微微陷下去又被顶得凸起来一点点，撑得连心脏也要破裂一样。手指紧紧攥着沙发的布罩，嘴里溢出细碎地回应时被金东奎像小动物一样对待，顺着脊柱下去的反复抚摸带来颤栗又舒适的感觉。像只兔子一样，金东奎笑他，但就这么被接受了，被撞得身体都跟着一起晃，难耐得让人想彻底蜷缩起来。可是腿合不上，李義奭压住了，手掌陷在肉里压出浅浅的血色，认真地肏他，就连眼泪都要被从体内全部榨出来一样。

腺位被顶到后是真的受不了地发出了一声绵长的哭吟，从未有过的带着微微痛感的可怕快感，后方的人看着他在无法承受地快感中绷紧身体，也不客气地继续动作。等所谓的水到渠成等了太久，在发现对方也有意如此时只会更加将所有感情都倾泻在这一场相拥之中，而征服感在有第三人的情况下燃烧得更甚，得到尖叫抑或是眼泪恐怕才足够让人满意。那人很快就把他肏开了，混着润滑在肉体撞击的响声里扣紧他的腰，并没有对他太过温柔，而是选择将金炳善应得的都交给他。

到后来，后面的穴有些无法立刻合上，拔出来是因为李義奭总觉得没有保险套可能会不好清理。于是金炳善的手里被放上带着自己体液与润滑的阴茎，很乖地就会用抓布料到几近酸痛的手为他套弄。已经有些找不到神智了，被操射后终于获得脱掉早就一塌糊涂的内裤的许可。李義奭扳直起他的身子架着，让金东奎将作品一览无余，猎物的腰早就没了力气，手上却还在为李義奭仍旧硬着的性器服务，就连金东奎也有些无奈地摇摇头：

“要弄脸上吗？”

李義奭侧头看着面色潮红地半眯着眼睛的人，缱绻地吻了吻他的鼻尖：“他会喜欢吗。”

而三根手指很不客气地捅进刚刚被蹂躏过的仍旧湿润柔软的地方，本就在顺自己呼吸的金炳善一时间忍不住挺起了胸膛，又被后方的人揉按着胸前的红点。不应期被这样对待恍若酷刑，嘴里只好迷迷糊糊喊着可以不要这样吗，手也松开了性器在空中寻找稻草一般乱挥。然后真的被放过了，他听见一个声音说去床上吧。

陷进柔软床铺里后就被抓着腿肏进来了，挺起的腰后被李義奭塞进来一个枕头，接着金东奎的东西一点也不客气地就开始动。觉得穴口会肿，有些怕自己真的会被弄坏，醉酒的人担心地哭了出来，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒的落下，带着红的眼眶恰好是金东奎喜欢的那副样子。体内被横冲直撞地捣得连润滑剂都又被打起了泡，要被吞噬掉一样死死抓着李義奭得手说轻一点好不好轻一点，李義奭用性器堵住了他的嘴。

现在他的感官里都只是一样的腥膻气味一样的肉，后面被狠狠肏得几近要堵住喉咙。不，喉咙确实是被堵住了，嘴也被当作一个穴一样对待，可是刚刚就学会了如何收起牙齿以便人更好地侵犯他的咽喉，呼吸的权利也被收回了。金炳善感觉到自己的喉咙像是充气一样被顶起来，像刚才自己的肚子一样，被柔声要求含到根部停留一会儿又吐出来，重复这样的动作几次后人已经麻木地去习惯与接受这般肏干。

金东奎把他的腿折到胸前压着，没听见太多不满地嘟囔，是意外之喜，这具身体柔软得不可思议，被因为窒息感而收缩的内壁包裹的感觉令人沉醉，把他也纠缠得发出一声低吟。这像是对金炳善发出的一声信号抑或是警告，只是大脑根本没有反应过来就被突然加快速度的撞击冲散，一时间懵了几秒才有些被肏弄地傻了一样发出受不了的声音。但李義奭送进喉咙的东西把这样的声音堵回他的身体，这一次的深喉来得突然又不可回避，窒息间被狠狠顶撞地让金炳善眼前发白，就像层叠的云朝他坠落。

被松开后有些温热液体洒在眼皮脸颊与嘴边，体内也被灌得涨涨的，金炳善呼吸着，手臂与修长的腿控制不住在两个男人的眼皮子底下可怜巴巴地颤抖，肚子应该又要鼓起来一点了吧，脑子里只剩下这个。眼睛无神地一时间对周围的任何刺激与动作毫无回应，只知道在李義奭把脸上的精液刮进他嘴里时依旧进行机械地吞咽动作，任由手指在他微张的口腔里作乱。

眼皮上有落下温柔地亲吻，那种沉重感联同睡意袭来，再也不记得之后发生的事情。

他在泛着熟悉气息的怀抱里醒来，腿与腿相贴，让金炳善明白了自己不着一缕与李義奭一同入睡又睁眼的事实。对着天花板望了一会儿，在过低的空调房气温下从衣柜里拿了一件宽大的薄毛衣套上，有些艰难地走进洗手间。后面被清理得很干净清爽，身上也漫着他和李義奭一同挑选的沐浴乳的香味，目前脑袋还是一片空白，宿醉让他有些隐隐地头疼。

“床头柜上给你放了药，吃了不会再头疼，”李義奭比他后醒来，有些突然地出现在镜子里倒映的门边，他转头看那人，手里刚刚挤好牙膏的牙刷都忘记放进嘴巴里，“辛苦了。”

腰腿酸软，宽松的睡裤薄薄的，欲盖弥彰地遮住了他依旧有些反射性颤抖的腿根。

牙刷被人抓着手放进嘴里，李義奭透过镜子与他对视。

金炳善闭上了眼睛。

  
-

  
“早餐有些凉了，不知道你们起那么晚。”金东奎穿着客用的家居服摇了摇手里的报纸，笑着看见金炳善对去厨房拿水果的李義奭笑了笑，乖乖地坐在他对面，“睡得好吗？”

不知道是不是错觉，对方耳根红透，默默地点了点头。

金东奎说去给他拿牛奶，走进厨房打开了冰箱，状似无意地对在流理台旁为梨子削皮的李義奭说你让他射了？

就这样沉默直到牛奶倒满，他端起杯子走出厨房门，听见那人回答他。

“只是用了手指。”

...

回到座位上的金东奎看着金炳善乖乖喝着加热过的牛奶。

“真的很乖。”

然后在金炳善有些疑惑的表情里笑着摇了摇头，低头继续看起了报纸。


End file.
